deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloud Strife vs Goku
2E0E391C-CBEA-4380-B720-EED992E6F9CD.jpeg|Cloud strife vs goku by Animal Dude Intro Final fantasy vs dragon ball z!!! Clould strife vs Son Goku , I’m rock and he’s metal and it’s our job to analyze their weapons , armors and skills to see who would win a death battle clould strife Rock:Cloud stands at 5'7" with a lean and toned build. He has spiky blond hair which, in Final Fantasy VII, features one particularly long spike. Cloud's hair has become one of the trademarks of his appearance, although in later appearances the spikes have been toned down. Cloud has blue eyes, which glow due to him having being exposed to Mako. Because "Mako eyes" are an icon of SOLDIER, Cloud is often mistaken as one. His weapon is the Buster Sword, a massive sword several feet long which he wields in most of his appearances. Cloud's other trademark weapon is a set of Fusion Swords, which he uses in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. The set consists of six individual interconnecting swords that form a larger sword similar in shape and size to the Buster Sword. Cloud's outfit in Final Fantasy VII is the standard uniform for 1st Class SOLDIER: indigo pants with a sleeveless shirt, and a belt. Cloud wears brown boots, gauntlets with a pauldron over his left shoulder and a SOLDIER band in his left wrist. This is the uniform he wears for most of his other appearances, with slight variations. He has a silver earring in his left ear. In Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, Cloud wears the blue uniform of a Shinra Electric Power Company infantryman with several belts and straps and a green-gray piece of cloth around the collar. He wears his helmet to conceal his identity at times. After he gains the SOLDIER 1st class uniform his appearance is the same as in Final Fantasy VII, albeit with both shoulder pauldrons in-tact and the SOLDIER logo as it is in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. In Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Cloud's clothing design was made with fighting in mind, and the concept began with a black robe and was restructured into the final version seen in the film. Cloud's hair was changed both to show the passage of time since Final Fantasy VII, and to be more realistic. He wears a high collar sleeveless black shirt, black pants and boots, and black cloth covering his left leg and arm; the cloth on his arm hides his Geostigma symptoms. Cloud gains a new pauldron, and his chest is covered by two straps, held in place by a badge representing Fenrir, a wolf that has come to be associated with him. Like the rest of the party, he wears a pink ribbon around his left arm in remembrance of Aerith Gainsborough, though it stays hidden for most of the movie. Metal: cloud was able to survive a supernova , illusion creation , is a master swordsmen, soul manuplation and telekinesis Rock: he has shown dwarf star level to Low tier solar system level feats Metal:clould also has many sword combinations which he has to charge much like how goku has to charge his Kamehameha so that should not really matter in this fight Rock: overall clould is a deadly opponent and should not Be toyed with goku Rock:Goku is the strongest warrior in Universe 7. One of the most powerful characters in the franchise, Goku can hold his own if not take on seemingly any opponent. His natural talent for combat along with his unwavering drive have taken his power to unprecedented levels in his life. He has been seen to put up a reasonable fight against the Destroyer Beerus, and later on even against his teacher Whis, although both still held back greatly. Ultimately, at his highest level of power, he is unarguably the most powerful mortal in the history of the Multiverse, far stronger than any Destroyer and reaching levels that only the Angels could possibly rival or surpass, with only the Omni Kings and Grand Priest being his certain superior. As an infant, he could drag large rocks tied to him while pursuing food and resist his adoptive grandpa's attempts to hold him down. As a child, Goku could easily defeat many foes. When first meeting Bulma, he was unfazed when rundown by her car and shot, quickly picking up and throwing her car with her in it. He defeated a Pteranodon, a pack of wolves and a Bear Thief. When meeting Yamcha, Goku fought on par with the bandit despite weakened from hunger. Later, as a Great Ape, Goku effortlessly destroyed Emperor Pilaf's castle. While training under Master Roshi, Goku consistently outperformed Krillin and amazed the teacher, including moving large boulders and running a 100-meter dash in 8.5 seconds. Goku and Krillin accomplished various grueling labors a day that outperformed an entire work-force of adults. By the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku's might could move a massive boulder and fight on par with the seasoned Roshi. In the tournament, he breezed through the preliminaries while holding back significantly and developed various new techniques against his foes. In the finals, Goku fought on par with the seasoned veteran "Jackie Chun" and likewise replicate practically every maneuver his opponent used on him, narrowly losing by lack of stamina after a double count-out. While fighting the Red Ribbon Army, Goku did not experience any serious physical trouble against the majority of their fighters, with only General Blue providing any meaningful resistance through the use of his telekinetic powers. In hand-to-hand combat, however, Goku still managed to handily come out on top after a short but intense struggle. When facing Mercenary Tao, Goku was toyed with by the deadly assassin and only managed to mildly hurt the foe with his Kamehameha before being defeated himself. After training with Korin, Goku defeated Mercenary Tao with ease, able to block Tao's Dodon Ray with only mild pain. Goku then proceeded to single-handedly destroy the entire Red Ribbon Army's headquarters and all its soldiers. Even Staff Officer Black's Battle Jacket was beaten easily. Metal:goku eventually went on to forefill his destiny and fight Frieza although he was outclassed at first , things changed when he turned super sayain and overpowered Frieza , since then goku has token on the likes of , androids , cell , buu and even gods like beerus . Rock: well let’s talk about all of Gokus forms while we’re at it Ssj A form that makes goku twice as strong then his base Ssj2 A form that makes goku twice as strong as his ssj form Ssj3 A form that makes goku 3 times as strong as his ssj2 and four times stronger than his ssj Ssj god A form that has goku have Divine power that only gods can detect , this form is 10-30 times more powerful than ssj , ssj2 and ssj3 Ssgss A form that is Gokus base , with god kai , this form is 50X stronger than ssj god Rock: we won’t be counting ssj4 or ultra instinct because goku cannot reach those forms as of now Metal: overall goku is a force to be wrecking with and should not be underestimated prefight Rock: alright our combatants are set , let’s end this debate once and for all Metal: it’s time for a death battle!!!! fight 038292B9-18AF-4B62-93D5-CE3670F1184B.jpeg CE846C90-A87F-471B-B4E4-0104790811C8.jpeg 2348470A-05DE-4BD3-B5B2-7D5F95CFC048.jpeg 32DBA65E-4120-4D87-A670-5D8E5A7F16F6.jpeg C178667D-6E71-46E2-BBDA-C3A00A4ACD96.jpeg 4B3CFDF5-3FBC-4397-A40F-FD1FC6ABFE15.jpeg 2B5B12ED-E4EC-4CB1-9A01-C9CAEC56685F.jpeg 9579A2A7-9F39-4798-86FF-5E31400478A1.jpeg Goku wishes to fight someone strong Cloud appears Fight!!! Goku and cloud rush at each other , cloud slashes him with his sword , Goku punches cloud in the face and then uses his homing attack , goku uses instant transmission and dodges the attack, goku uses a solar flare and blinds cloud , cloud uses his trine breath causing lighting to be scattered all over the place , the attack doesn’t effect goku , goku goes ssj Cloud notices the big power difference Goku shots a kai blast at cloud , cloud blocks the attack with his sword, goku then goes behind cloud and uses a dragon throw , throwing him into a wall , cloud charges up a combo , goku rushes at cloud , cloud then preforms this combo on goku and slashes him multiple times , goku uses his destructo disc on cloud , the attack knows clouds sword out of his hand , goku then takes his chance and uses a dragon fist on cloud , cloud fall so to the ground And then uses his magic to heal himself , goku uses a Super Kamehameha on cloud , cloud uses his reflect and the attack really relets back at goku , goku then use some instant transmission and moves himself out of the way of the blast , goku then gets cloud by surprise and uses a Superman dragon fist , cloud then grabs his sword back and hits goku with it , goku is sent flying , goku then gets up , goku then turns , cloud uses his bio-spell , goku teleports away from the poison and then wait so for the smoke to clear , goku uses his solar flare and the attack blinds cloud , goku then charges up a Kamehameha and launches it in clouds face , cloud is nearly destroyed with this attacks but hangs on , goku then faints to the ground after using too much engery, both are tired , cloud gets up and puts a sword up to gokus head , goku turns ssj god , goku eats a senzu bean to regain his stamina , Goku then punches cloud using his super god fist , cloud uses his homing attack, goku is hit by the mentors but the attack barley fazes goku , goku then asks everyone on earth for their energy, cloud tries to attack goku but cannot , everyone’s lends their energy to goku and goku launches the super spirt bomb at cloud , cloud frezzes time and moves away from the attack , the spirt bomb explodes , cloud the new frezzes time again and charges up a combo and then slashes Goku with his sword , goku realizes what’s happening and Goku powers down from ssj god and uses his kaiokien , cloud uses his time manuplation again , goku skips through the time jump and punches cloud , goku then keeps beating on cloud , goku charges a super Kamehameha and then launches the attack right in clouds face nearly destroying him , goku then powers back To ssj god uses a Kamehamea and then uses a super dragon fist , cloud Tries to get up to slash Goku but cannot , cloud uses his sleep spell , putting goku to sleep , cloud then uses his magic to heal himself , cloud then charges a combo and then slashes Goku with his sword , goku wakes up Goku then uses a kai blast on cloud , Goku shots another kai blast at cloud , cloud makes multiple clones of himself , goku uses his kai to detetect which version isn’t the real one , goku then punches the real cloud across the face and then charges a Super kamehameha in the sky , goku then teleports In front of cloud , cloud uses his reflect and reflects the attack at goku , goku uses a Dragon fist and overpowers through his own attack and then gets To cloud, the attack swallows cloud and kills him , goku then powers down , krillin comes back with the super dragon balls and the two wish for cloud to be revived in his own universe fully healed , cloud then gets teleported back to the final fantasy universe fully healed and then walks away thinking nothing happened . Ko! results Metal: wow what a epic fight Rock: while cloud may have had the advantage in weapons , goku was faster , more durable , stronger and has more destructive power Metal: cloud survived a supernova from sepharioth , while this Is impressive goku survived a sphere of destruction from beerus and this attack is at a low ball a multi-galaxy busting attack and at a high ball a universe busting attack Rock: goku had a counter to almost everyone of clouds assaults , cloud frezzes time , goku uses kaiokien to bypass that , cloud uses telekinesis to deflect his attack , goku uses instant transmission to move out of the way of the attack , cloud use said his bio-spell to poison Goku , goku uses his senzu bean or goes into ssj god to heal himself , however cloud cannot really deflect some of gokus most powerful assults , cloud gets hit by a Kamehameha the attack would do major damage , sure he can heal himself but only so many times , cloud cannot teleport , he’s slower and his attacks would do way less damage to goku then gokus attacks would do to cloud. Metal: I guess cloud lost to the monkey boy Rock: the winner is Son Goku Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Anime vs Video Games Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Death battle season 1 (written by animal dude) Category:Final Fantasy vs Dragon Ball Themed Death Battles Category:Shonen jump vs Super Smash Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Shounen Jump vs Square Enix Themed Death Battles